APH: Scarlet Heart Ryeo
by Alassea Telrunya
Summary: After her scumbag of an ex-boyfriend cheated and left a bunch of debt for her to deal with, Vietnam was about done with the world and just wants to die and wake up into a new life. Too bad fate is mischievous and gives the female nation exactly what she wished for. Transported back to Ancient Asia, Vietnam encounters a certain, feared Korean nation they call "Wolf Dog."


_**Introduction:**_ _  
I will start off by saying that I am not back into the Hetalia fandom, but after watching a certain Korean drama (and a few others cause I'm just in that belated phase pls no judge,) I am in desperate need of closure. I was inspired by this idea of using the characters of South Korea and Vietnam (cause why not) to parody the couple of Wang So and Hae Soo (ship name: SoSoo) from Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo._

 _To any readers who have already seen the drama or at least the Chinese version, Bu Bu Jing Xin, you all already know how it goes so you can welcome the…Uh angst again and suffer with me lmao. I should warn though that I am not going word for word or the exact plot of both dramas. I am only adding pieces that I enjoy with twists of my own._

 _Without further ado, enjoy~_

oOoOoOo

Vietnam stared critically at the bruised face gawking mockingly back at her from her compact mirror. Her bleached, rusty red hair had seen better days; tied loosely in a messy bun, tendrils flew everywhere.  
Her big, brown eyes narrowed at her poor busted lip, scoffing huffily. She then tossed the mirror back inside her little makeup bag that was placed to the side.

Cracking open her third can of beer, she gobbled the bitter beverage down her throat, hoping blandly that the alcohol would help drown out at least some of her misery.  
To add more to Vietnam's already irate state, she had a feeling she was being watched. Glancing to her left, she saw a bald man wearing dirty and tattered clothes with a backpack slung over.  
He was not looking at her, but the drink in her hand longingly licking his lips.  
Vietnam blinked before stretching her arm out offering the drink to what she presumed was the beggar version of Mr. Tibet.

Strange. Was he always that poor?

Mr. Tibet looked up at Vietnam hesitantly. She simply nodded wordlessly, so he gratefully took the can of beer, drinking up the rest of its content.

Seeing as how he was not going to say anything, Vietnam sighed.

"Mister…Have you ever wanted to turn back time and start everything over again?" She began, looking out into the beach scenery in front of her, leaning her back against the pole attached to the deck they were both occupying.

"I seriously just want to sleep and never wake up right now or maybe it would be great just to be transported to some other era. Anywhere is better than now," Vietnam kicked one of her empty cans in frustration. She continued to vent. She honestly really needed this.

"That bastard of an ex boyfriend…America. You know him? I loved him a lot during the one year we dated you know? And to think that during that one whole year, he had been cheating on me behind my back this whole time with that…Damn wench whom I thought was supposed to be my 'best friend!'"

Vietnam's eyes stung with unshed tears by now as her throat clenched up on her.

 _Images of Miss Philippines slapping her came back. The Vietnamese female could only hold her cheek in shock before retaliating back to hit the other woman.  
Just right then, America ran up to protectively hold the Filipina behind his back. Not even ashamed of his unfaithful deeds, he dared to proudly yell at Vietnam, his supposed girlfriend. _

" _Are you crazy, bitch?!" America had sneered at her._

Vietnam couldn't even remember the exact words she yelled and screamed hysterically back. It was all just a blur to her now.

What she could remember was that afterwards, the American bastard left her with piles and piles of debts for her nation and herself to deal with.  
She remembered a bunch of angry Westerners chasing angrily after her and to make things worse, just as Vietnam was about to speed off in her car, it conveniently just had to slam into one, silver Hyundai car next to her, leaving insurance and damage money she had to pay off adding even more to the already growing debt placed upon her.  
Vietnam simply had the worst luck in the world.

And here she was now in the Southeast Asian Island in the Pacific of her so called best friend, wasting herself away with cans of beers she impulsively bought when she arrived, hiding from the world. It would be the least likely place they would expect to look for her probably.

Vietnam's crying got louder. She always considered herself a strong and emotionally tough woman, but she also had to snap at some point.

"I really, really wish I never have to wake up again…" She wailed, teary-eyed before going back to her petulant venting. "I should never have trusted anyone. I thought that if I didn't change, the people around me wouldn't change either, Tibet…I was wrong though."

She scoffed at herself again.

"How did my life end this way…?"

Tibet who had been silent the whole time, put the beer to the side.

"Your life can't change just because you want it to," He muttered, arranging a makeshift bed for himself, planning to nap on the deck.  
"Maybe if you died and came back to life again though…"

He had a secret smile on his lips before drifting off.

"What?" Vietnam asked half-heartedly, looking up from her tear-stained arms. Seeing how the beggar man was already in dreamland, she shook her head in annoyance.

Although now that she had let it all out as well as gave herself a good cry, she felt like her chest got lighter. Feeling fresher, she gave her chest a few satisfied thumps, breathing out in relief.

Looking around, there was a plastic boat floating by with a tanned, little Filipino boy sticking his feet out into the water, giggling.

Vietnam watched the scene warily.

A few seconds later, the boy was thrashing around in the water crying all evidences point to the obvious fact that he cannot swim.  
Vietnam jumped up with a shout, panicking. Frantically, looking around her, she could only see a nearby family sitting on their bench, laughing and eating.  
One girl was evening singing the song: "I Will Always Love You" into the microphone. Overall, there was too much noise for the family of the kid to hear Vietnam's panicked screams.

She gave up and looked back to see the boy was now close to drowning as his arms grew exhausted.

"Oh god, why does it always have to be me?!" She cursed in Vietnamese, quickly throwing off her beige flats on the deck. Comically running and jumping into the water, she did her best to swim towards the kid as fast as possible.

"Hang on! I got you!" She yelled, and the boy hastily swam towards her until she's got a firm grip on him.  
At this time, the family was beginning to notice. The boy's parents screamed and ran towards the deck.

"Oh my lord, Jethro! Don't panic. We'll save you!" The mother sharply said.

"Son! Stay right where you are!"

"Jethro!"

Shouts were thrown left and right. Only Tibet woke up and remained eerily calm. He looked up at the sky curiously.

The father threw a thick robe for Vietnam to hold on to, her other hand was securing the boy, Jethro, to her side.  
Pushing the kid towards the parents, the mother took him up shore in relief. There was a crowd around the deck now.

The father held out a hand for Vietnam to take and just before she could, there was a tenseness in the atmosphere that seemed to be freezing her body.  
Trying to reach for the man's hand, Vietnam oddly could not seem to move and the sky darkened.  
No one else noticed but her. Unfortunately, she could not scream or shout. Any words that she tried to say only came out as quiet, desperate air.

Her dazed eyes glanced up towards the sky. Her vision was giving out, but she could make out the dark outline of the incredibly large moon slowly taking over the scorching sun to hide it from view.

Vietnam gasped. An unknown force dragged her whole body underneath the dark waters in one powerful pull.

The father who was both confused and impatient, shouted for Vietnam to hold on to his hand again, but to no avail.  
Vietnam tossed and turned underneath the ocean, coughing and sputtering while the water slushed through her nose and mouth, burning her body until she could no longer move. She tried to scream again, but all that came out were a ton of bubbles.  
The full eclipse was now visible for everybody to watch in awe, completely forgetting the Vietnamese woman.

 _Am I…Going to die…? But I don't want too…_

More images, passed by her within her subconscious.

 _The regal, but ruthless China over looking all of Asia, sharp eyes scanning to see which helpless country, government or organization he would conquer this time.  
The pretty and girly Taiwan, showing off to Japan her newly styled and dyed brown hair and her Japanese manicured nails while in school.  
She saw her first meeting with Philippines, how the two became best friends along with how that friendship ended in the ugliest way.  
She saw the caustic rivalry she had with Thailand with the two nations arguing over whom had the better pop celebrities until the two were interrupted by South Korea._

 _She saw the attractive, suave but aloof South Korea being admired by not just Asian countries, but around the world as well for being a wealthy and futuristic nation full of innovations (along with Japan) and pop cultured celebrities.  
She saw memories of hoards of fangirls and fanboys globally that would scream and shout as they crowded around him.  
She remembered keeping her distance and pretending not to like the Korean country as a defense mechanism believing the man might have looked down on her for being a poorer, insignificant state. _

_And naturally, she saw the images of her breaking up with America in a heave of outrage and tears._

Vietnam's body continued to descend but slowly this time into the deep abyss of the ocean.

 _If I had known I would die like this, I should not have left the world with this much regrets._

She closed her eyes, hoping at least the pain of drowning will disappear before her death.

oOoOoOo

A painful rush of water ran through Vietnam's nose and throat again, making her cough violently beneath the water. How is she not dead yet?!  
A surge of force pulled her body up aggressively until she threw her head up above water to take a big, deep breath. Her heart was rapidly thumping against her chest as she furiously wiped her eyes to look around her.

"I'm alive?!" She exclaimed loudly, in disbelief. She coughed out the last bits of water from her mouth and nose, pinching herself to make sure she was not dreaming or dead. "Oh buddha…I'm alive!"

Vietnam cheered, thumping her hand up, realizing belatedly that there was suddenly solid ground for her to stand waist deep.

Wait…Unless she was dead, but this is the afterlife? What was going on and how was it possible that what just happened, happened?  
Not to mention, she was not at the beach or deck in the Philippines anymore, but in some unknown but beautiful lake, surrounded by the lush green trees and mountains she had never seen before…

Before Vietnam can continue her thoughts, the sound of throat clearing could be heard. She snapped her head and then froze.  
Her face then heated up beet red.

Right in front of her in the waters were the mostly naked bodies, long haired and surprised faces of six men, gaping blatantly at the distraught yet flustered Vietnamese woman.

oOoOoOo

 _Author's note: Comment and review! Let me know what you all think. Oh and before you say my grammar sucks, you're right. My grammar sucks. I'm looking for a beta/editor so PM me if you're interested! Thanks~_


End file.
